The present invention relates to a compact fluorescent lamp and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a compact fluorescent lamp and a method for manufacturing the same in which seams of glass tube end portions are smooth and that externally look attractive.
Generally, fluorescent lamps have discharge electrodes formed on both sides of a glass tube, on the inside surface of which a fluorescent material is applied. Inside the glass tube, which is in a vacuum state, mercury steam and noble gas are injected.
In fluorescent lamps like that of the above, when high-voltage current is applied to the discharge electrodes, a flow of electron beams is formed inside the glass tube by the discharge current. This flow of electron beams and the mercury steam collide and the resulting ultraviolet beam excites the fluorescent material applied on the inside surface of the glass tube. This, in turn, leads to the emitting of a visible ray. It is through this principle that light is radiated.
Compact fluorescent lamps radiate light using the same principle of the above fluorescent lamps. However, the shape of compact fluorescent lamps is different from that of normal fluorescent lamps.
Namely, compact fluorescent lamps have a number of glass tubes in a fixed shape inside of which mercury steam and noble gas are able to mutually flow. The glass tubes are connected to each other by a connecting means, and electrodes are sealed in the glass tubes.
In this way, prior art compact fluorescent lamps possess a number of glass tubes. Compact fluorescent lamps of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4, 853.591.
In the above prior art, the glass tubes are U-shaped and there are at least two of these U-shaped glass tubes. In addition, the glass tubes come to be connected to each other through a connecting means.
Furthermore, on one side of both ends of the glass tubes, electrodes are inserted and sealed, and on the other ends of the glass tubes, where there are no electrodes, the end portions are pinch-sealed.
A problem related to the attractiveness of the prior art compact fluorescent lamp arises when pinch sealing the glass ends opposite the ends having electrodes. When this pinch-sealing operation is performed, marks are left from the pinch mold. As a result, the glass tubes look unattractive.